I'm Not Who You Think I Am
by IzzyThatGleekSherlockian2015
Summary: Blaine is struggling to deal with the problems he's having with his father at home, as well as suffering from Multiple Personality Disorder because of those problems. What happens when Kurt finds out everything? Rated T. Other warnings inside. Takes place at the beginning of Season 3.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Am I really doing this? ...Yes. Yes I am. I am rewriting Glee seasons 3-6 and giving Blaine DID or Multiple Personality Disorder. I love torturing fictional characters, I know. Also, this will be absolutely nothing like United States of Tara, so just chillax. Rated T for abuse, mental disorders, self harm, swearing, violence, and pure angst. Also, ignore the sucky title, it'll probably change later. Enjoy.**

**I'm Not Who You Think I Am**

**Chapter 1**

Dating Kurt Hummel was probably the best thing Blaine had ever decided to do. For once in his life, Blaine felt as if someone actually cared about him, and it was a great feeling. He loved the feeling of safety that he got whenever he was with Kurt, and hated when it ended. They had gotten together just a month or so before school ended, but summer vacation had made it difficult for them to see each other, mainly because Blaine's constantly drunk father was always taking the opportunity to hit and yell at him now that he was home for the break. Not that he told Kurt that, of course. He made up some dumb excuse about having gotten a summer job at Six Flags and that it kept him busy, and thankfully Kurt bought it. Besides, Blaine could handle himself. He had _them_, after all.

There were six of them, and they had been there with him for as long as he remembered. They had been there whenever his parents were arguing, they had been there when his mother overdosed on pills and ended up killing herself because she couldn't handle the amount of pain that her own husband caused her every day, heck, they'd even been there whenever Cooper had finally left the house, leaving him at the mercy of his father.

They were the others. Other people that lived within his mind, and kept him company when he was lonely or upset. He was pretty sure they took over sometimes, because sometimes he'd wake up in his room or somewhere else, check his watch and realize that hours had passed, sometimes days.

He hadn't told Kurt about them, not yet, mostly because he was almost positive his boyfriend would think he was crazy and leave him, just like everyone else had. Everyone except for _them_, of course.

Thankfully though, summer vacation was almost over, and Blaine had managed to escape his house for a few hours and was making the drive to Lima. He was meeting Kurt at the Lima Bean for a coffee date and felt relieved that he'd get to see his boyfriend after two long months of his own personal hell.

As soon as he stepped into the Lima Bean, so much cleaner and more pleasant than his own house, he made a beeline for the table that Kurt was already sitting at.

"_Kurt_," he said his boyfriend's name as if just the name itself was a lifesaver, and threw his arms around him, trying to keep the tears of relief from his eyes.

"Blaine," Kurt replied, sounding surprised, but hugging him back just as tightly. "I missed you so much. Phone calls and texts just aren't the same thing as seeing each other face to face."

Blaine nodded, agreeing completely. Seeing Kurt was like a breath of fresh air, and he clutched onto the other boy for just a few seconds longer than necessary before finally letting go and taking his seat. "You have no idea how much I missed you too," he replied with a small shake of his head.

"So tell me how the Six Flags job is going," Kurt asked, a smile of anticipation and excitement on his face.

Oh. _Right_. Blaine had almost forgotten his cover. "It's been great. Glad it's almost over though," he replied softly. He couldn't wait to go back to Dalton.

"Blaine? Honey, are you okay?" Kurt asked. "You just, you seem tense, that's all."

"Oh no, no I'm fine, Kurt. I'm just really glad to see you," Blaine replied, hitching on his best smile. If there was one thing he was good at, it was acting.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked, a worried look in his eyes.

Blaine nodded, not trusting his voice to not crack if he spoke.

"Okay, well listen. I wanted to ask you something. How would you feel about transferring to McKinley?"

Blaine could only sit in shock for a few moments. Kurt actually wanted him to transfer? He actually wanted Blaine closer to him? This was definitely a first.

"Oh, I-I don't know-I mean-"

"You don't have to decide now," Kurt assured him. "But I just figured, with the new school year coming up you might want to make your decision pretty quickly."

"Oh yeah, um, I'll totally think about it," Blaine nodded, suddenly feeling exhausted. Keeping up the happy facade was becoming a lot more difficult than he'd thought it would be.

GLEE

First day. New school. New people. New classes. New locker. New everything. And Blaine was slowly coming apart. He'd avoided being slushied twice, and this was just the _first_ _day_.

As Blaine sat in his Physics class, not even bothering to pay attention, he wished for the hundredth time that day that he had just one class with Kurt. Just one. But since Kurt was a Senior and Blaine was a Junior, the most they'd gotten to see of each other was in the morning just before school started. They didn't even have lunch together.

Blaine was fighting to stay calm. The others had been talking all day to him and his anxiety had been off the charts since he'd walked into the building. He was fighting to not black out. He had to stay sane. Kurt couldn't see him like this, he'd freak.

But as much as he tried to fight it, he couldn't, and less than a minute later, Blaine Anderson was gone.

GLEE

Kurt was having a wonderful first day back. He'd gotten caught up on the latest trends with the Glee girls, eaten lunch with all his friends, minus Blaine who unfortunately didn't have lunch the same time as he did, and was now walking to the choir room where he'd get to watch his boyfriend try out for Glee.

He strutted into the choir room, smiling as he saw Blaine already in a seat.

"So, how was the first day?" He asked with a smile, only to have it wiped off his face by the glare he got back from him.

"What? Did something happen?" Kurt asked, instantly worried. He knew the transition from private to public school must have been a bit overwhelming for Blaine. He had been going to Dalton for years after all. Kurt just hoped it hadn't been too bad a day.

"Look, I'm only here because Tyler said we should come and I didn't want the bastard nagging me about it all day long, okay? Plus, anywhere's better than being at home with that psycho," Blaine replied in an uncharacteristically low voice.

"What are you talking about? And who's Tyler?" Kurt asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Oh yeah. I forgot Blaine didn't tell you," the other boy sighed, rolling his eyes at Kurt before responding, "I'm Victor Bryans, one of Blaine's alternate personalities."

**A/N: Have fun with the cliffhanger!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The amount of feedback I got from this was amazing! Thank you guys so much! This chapter has a lot of swearing and a tad bit of violence towards the end, so tread carefully dearies. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

"A-alternate personalities?" Kurt asked, staring at his boyfriend-or at least what used to be his boyfriend-in shock.

"Are you deaf?" Blaine-or in this case, Victor-replied with a scowl on his face.

Kurt was suddenly glad that he'd insisted he and Blaine arrive earlier than the rest to Glee Club today. He was extremely confused overall, but he knew one thing for sure: Blaine had wanted to keep this a secret. Very badly too, it seemed.

"Let's get out of here," he whispered, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention from the other Glee members if they walked in.

"Fine by me," Victor replied, getting up and hurrying out of the choir room almost in relief.

"How many of you are there?" Kurt asked in a hushed tone once the two had gotten far enough away from the choir room to safely discuss the subject.

"Seven. There's Blaine, then me, Caleb, Danny, Tyler, Eleanor, and Ray," Victor replied in that same half-irritated, half-bored tone that seemed so out of place on Blaine.

So _that_ would explain the Tyler that Victor had been talking about earlier, Kurt reasoned. But what had he meant by the other half of his sentence?

"What did you mean when you said anywhere was better than home?" Kurt asked, trying to keep his heartbeat under control. He wasn't going to jump to conclusions. If there was one thing he was sure of, it was that that kind of thing wouldn't help Blaine at all.

"Nothing," Victor snapped out, sounding fearful for the first time since Kurt had begun speaking with him.

Kurt didn't want to push, but it was _Blaine_. This was the boy he loved and cared about so much. And he wasn't willing to let this go and let Blaine go back to a house where he wasn't safe. He wouldn't take that chance. He _wouldn't_.

"I need you to tell me what you meant," he kept his voice calm and even, but there was an edge to it as well. He couldn't keep the fear out if his own voice. "For Blaine's sake."

"We can take care of ourselves!" Victor stopped dead in the middle of the hallway, swiveling around to glare at Kurt. His entire body was tensed as if he was preparing himself for a fight.

"Please! I just want to help hi-"

"YOU CAN'T!" Victor screamed back before clenching his eyes shut, clutching at his head as he sunk down to the ground.

"Blaine!" Kurt quickly knelt down, placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder as the other huddled on the ground, trying to curl himself into a ball. "Blaine? Honey? Are you okay?" He asked softly.

Blaine looked up...only it most definitely was not Blaine Kurt was looking at. His boyfriend had never looked up at him with such a terrified gaze.

"Please," the boy whispered. "Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry. I wasn't supposed to tell," he whimpered, turning back around to curl even further into the protective ball he'd been trying to get into.

"Who are you?" Kurt asked quietly, never once removing his hand from Blaine's shoulder.

"Caleb," the boy whispered softly.

"Do you know who I am?" Kurt asked, keeping the same quiet and gentle tone.

"He said he'd kill us if we ever told," Caleb whimpered back, completely ignoring Kurt's question.

Kurt could feel his own heartbeat start up again in a panic. "Who told you that?" He asked, pleading silently for this question to be answered.

Caleb turned, and Kurt had to blink rapidly to keep the tears from his own eyes as he saw his boyfriend's beautiful, hazel eyes staring fearfully back at him. Only one word escaped Caleb's lips.

"Daddy."

**GLEE**

Kurt didn't know how he'd managed the drive home. He had no clue how he'd convinced Caleb to get in the car with him. He had no idea how he had kept himself from breaking down, but as soon as he pulled into his driveway, he knew he needed to talk with his dad. _Now_.

As soon as he got in the house, he got Caleb situated on the couch with a glass of water and one of Kurt's own personal blankets, and then he went to make the phone call to his dad.

"Hey kid. You're calling pretty early. Aren't you supposed to be in Glee now?" Burt asked.

"Dad, I need you home right now, and Carole too if you can reach her," Kurt replied in a shaky tone.

"What's happened?" Burt asked, tone quickly becoming serious.

"It's Blaine. Just please get home, I'll explain it to you later."

"Kurt?" A voice called quietly from behind him.

Kurt swiveled around, seeing Blaine standing in the doorway to the living room, watching him with confusion and worry.

"I'll see you when you get home," Kurt said, quickly hanging up before taking three long strides over to his boyfriend and pulling him into a hug. "Blaine," his voice cracked and he could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Kurt, Kurt? What's wrong? Why are you crying? And-and how did I get to your house?" Blaine asked, feeling his heart begin to race. Oh no. _No_. He _didn't_ switch around Kurt. He didn't. He _couldn't_ have-

"Why didn't you tell me about your dad?" Kurt asked, gazing up at him with a look that broke Blaine's heart. _He'd_ worried his boyfriend. _He'd_ done this. _He'd_ made Kurt cry. _He_ was a failure, Kurt knew his secret, his dad was going to _kill_ him. Wait...

"How do you know about my dad?" He snapped, tensing up. If his dad found out that Kurt knew, he'd kill him. He'd promised he would. He may have been drunk at the time, as usual, but Blaine knew better than to think his father would've forgotten about that death threat so easily.

"Caleb told me," Kurt replied. "Blaine why didn't yo-"

"He wasn't supposed to be _talking_ to you!" Blaine pulled away, pacing furiously along the hallway. "I warned them! I told them and told them not to talk to you because then you'd think I was a freak and dad would find out and kill me! I told them not to tell you!"

"Blaine, honey, please calm down," Kurt pleaded.

"BLAINE'S NOT HERE ANYMORE!" The switch was so sudden that Kurt took a step back, watching in shock as his boyfriend grabbed a nearby lamp and sent it crashing to the ground. "I'm Ray! I'm _nothing_ like that pathetic little loser! So fucking _pathetic_! He couldn't even keep us a secret from you! Fucking failure! Stupid, fucking, worthless _failure_!" He slammed his hand into the wall, managing to put a small dent in it.

"Ray, stop, please!" Kurt reached out, putting a hand on the other's shoulder.

"Get the FUCK off me!" Ray turned, shoving Kurt to the ground just as the front door opened.

"The hell? Blaine what the _fuck_ did you just do to my brother?" Finn snarled, stepping into the hall.

**A/N: Yup, drama. Again. I know this one was a hell of a lot shorter, my apologies. My muse is being temperamental again and was like: No. No. Stop here. So I was like: Fine muse! Fine. XD! Anyway, happy reading guys! I'll be updating tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry! This week has been extremely busy, but I have so e time now to get this third chapter out. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Kurt's eyes widened as he turned to see Finn step into the hall. "Finn, I'm fine, really," he replied, carefully getting up and trying to ignore the slight throb in his lower back.

"Did he just _shove_ you?" Finn called back, hands balling into fists as he shot Blaine a glare.

"Finn, just leave it alone!" Kurt snapped, walking over to Blaine and placing a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Blaine, honey?" He murmured softly.

"I-I hurt you," Blaine's voice trembled as he turned to look at Kurt.

"Yeah! You fucking _shoved_ him! What the hell is your problem Blaine?" Finn growled, taking another step closer.

Blaine flinched back with a small whimper that just about broke Kurt's heart. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean it. Don't hit me. Please. I'll be good, I promise," Blaine was practically hyperventilating by this point and Kurt shot Finn a glare.

"Can I take care of this or are you just going to freak him out even more?" He snapped before turning back to Blaine. "Shh, honey, you're okay. It's okay. Come on. We'll go to my room, okay?" He whispered in the most soothing voice he could manage.

Blaine could only manage a nod as he practically clung to Kurt, and the two made their way upstairs and into Kurt's bedroom, leaving a very confused and still-pissed-off Finn Hudson alone in the hallway.

**GLEE**

Thirty minutes had passed, and Blaine still hadn't managed to calm down, even with Kurt doing everything he could to soothe him and make him feel safe.

Kurt was really beginning to run out of ideas when he heard the quiet knock on his door that made Blaine start just the slightest bit.

"It's okay honey," Kurt shushed him before looking towards the door. "Come in."

The door slid open to reveal Burt. Just the sight of his father was enough to put Kurt at ease. "_Dad_," he let out a sigh of relief.

"What's going on kiddo?" Burt asked, stepping into the room and closing the door. "Finn told me Blaine shoved you. That true?"

"Yes, but, it wasn't him, dad," Kurt sighed, wondering how exactly he was supposed to explain this to his father.

"Tell me what happened Kurt," Burt sighed, taking a seat at Kurt's desk.

"Dad, Blaine...Blaine can't go back home," and just like that, he broke down, tears trailing down his cheeks as he held on tightly to his still-trembling boyfriend.

"And why's that, Kurt?" Burt asked, looking as if he might already know the answer.

"His-his dad hurts him," Kurt replied in a broken voice. "He h-hits him a-and B-Blaine is so s-scared of being hit and he-he ha-has other people l-living in his head, d-dad, a-and they t-take over sometimes and o-one sh-shoved me a-and Finn c-came and g-got m-mad at him and Bl-Blaine was b-begging him not to-n-n-not to h-hit him!" He sobbed out, burying his head into Blaine's hair. "I-I'm s-sorry, h-honey. So s-s-s-sorry."

Burt stood up from the chair, and sunk down on the bed next to Kurt, a devastated look in his own eyes. "This true, kiddo?" He asked Blaine. "Your dad hits you?"

There was a long silence that lasted over a minute, before, finally, Blaine nodded, tucking his head into Kurt's chest in an attempt to hide from the world.

"Well of course he can stay here, Kurt," Burt replied. "You can sleep on the couch in the living room or in here with Kurt.. Your choice. But the door stays open," he reminded them.

"I'll sleep here," Blaine murmured quietly.

"Okay then kiddo," Burt replied softly. "Carole's going to be home any minute now. Once she finishes with dinner, you two can either come down or we'll bring something up for you. Sound good?"

Kurt nodded. "Thanks dad," he sniffled, wiping a few tears off his cheeks.

"No problem kiddo," Burt replied, gently ruffling his son's hair before leaving the two alone in Kurt's bedroom.

**A/N: So this really was more of a filler chapter than anything to tie up any loose ends. Next chapter we will be back at McKinley. Yay! :D Hope you enjoyed guys and once again, sorry for the lack of updates this week. I've been super busy. Peace out!**


End file.
